Кто ты?
by SexyThingey
Summary: Они встречаются в неправильном порядке. Его первый день - ее последний. Но сможет ли любовь до края Вселенной пережить один простой вопрос, заданный в этот день, - "Кто ты?"


**От автора:  
Для тех счастливчиков, которые не досмотрели шестой сезон, возможны спойлеры. Для любителей Доктор/Ривер. Написалось от большой любви и под большим впечатлением от серий «Silence in the Library»/ «Forest of ****the**** Dead»и «The Wedding of River Song».  
Это первый мой фанфик, и после него было множество других – оригинальных и переводных – но я до сих пор считаю его лучшей своей работой. Надеюсь, вам понравится.  
И, пожалуйста, не забывайте оставлять свои отзывы – вы не представляете, сколько это для меня значит.**

* * *

- Прошу, скажи, что ты знаешь, кто я…  
- Кто ты?  
И что-то внутри оборвалось и рухнуло, как карточный домик.  
Он видит, как исчезает ее улыбка, но не понимает, как больно ей сделал этими двумя простыми словами.  
_  
- Я живу ради дней, когда увижу его. Но я знаю, что каждый раз, с каждой нашей встречей, он все дальше от меня. Придет день, когда я взгляну в глаза этого человека… моего Доктора… а он не будет иметь ни малейшего представления, кто я такая.  
И, я думаю, это меня убьет.  
Умный Рори. Добрый Рори. Понимающий папочка. Он молчит, но она видит, как он ей сочувствует. Его любовь здесь, она всегда будет здесь. Рядом, с ним, куда бы он ни пошел. А он всегда готов пойти за ней. И пойдет – и не раз и не два. Он еще не знает этого, все это впереди, но их время придет нескоро. Он не знает этого, но понимает ее боль. А ее путешествие, рано или поздно, подойдет к концу – и от осознания этого кошки скребут на душе. Доктор не может провести с ней остаток своей жизни, ни с кем не может, и она с самого начала понимала это. Только никогда и ни за что она не поступила бы иначе. Потому ей остается лишь постараться провести с ним остаток своих дней, постаравшись сделать их ярче любой звезды и жарче, чем все солнца Вселенной.  
Как бы больно это ни было._

* * *

- … мне. Кто ты мне?  
Что она может сказать? Ей хочется рыдать, хочется поверить, солгать и убедить себя, что он шутит, - и накинуться на него с кулаками. Но он не виноват, что так получилось. И все, что она может ответить, - «спойлеры»…  
_  
Это был самый идиотский, самый безумный и самый потрясающий день рождения. Такой, какой мог устроить лишь он. И только для нее.  
Мороз колол кожу, за воротник заносило крупинки снега, и точеные, словно вылепленные искусным мастером, снежинки ложились на ресницы, таяли и стекали на раскрасневшиеся щеки хрустальными крапинками. Флаги трепетали на ветру, кричал народ, бегали и смеялись дети. Они танцевали на льду, и он был прекрасно неуклюж, Доктор, который любит и совершенно не умеет развлекаться. Голос Стиви Уандера разносился над Темзой._

_For once in my life I have someone who needs me  
Someone I needed so long  
For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me  
And somehow I know I'll be strong*_

_Они__пили__вино__, __и__она__смеялась__над__его__глупыми__попытками__привыкнуть__к__его__вкусу__. __Она хмелела быстро, он – никогда. Он отогревал ее руки своим горячим дыханием, и холодная ночь последней «Ярмарки на льду» становилась светлее и теплее, когда он улыбался ее счастью…  
_

- Донна..? Донна?! Донна Ноубл?  
И тепло, и в то же время грустно становится на душе. Тот, ненастоящий Доктор, медленно обходит по периметру зал, своим сосредоточенным взглядом цепляясь за каждую мелочь, и даже звук его отвертки – другой, неправильный. А она вдруг снова видит Доктора – своего Доктора…  
_  
Однажды он посетил ее в Стормкейдже, предложил улететь на край Вселенной, но она никуда не хотела идти. Сегодня она хотела остаться здесь. Даже тюрьма имела для нее особое значение – потому что она попала сюда из-за него. ЗА него. Она хотела просто посидеть с ним рядом, - да, на жесткой кровати с измятым одеялом. Холодной зимней ночью, без света, потому что его выключали в десять часов, секунда в секунду.  
Он не удивляется тому, как она здесь живет, - он видел все это сотни раз, хотя она видит его лишь в четвертый. Они впервые встретились после событий на озере, и ей страшно находиться рядом с ним. С живым и здоровым, обманувшим весь мир и вернувшимся за ней. А он держит ее руку, гладит большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони и говорит, говорит, говорит. Он расписывает, как подхватит ее в ТАРДИС и на скорости света влетит в Туманность Головы Лошади в разгар солнечного шторма, когда огни в небе горят ярче десяти самых ярких солнц и переливаются прекраснее, чем все северные сияния во Вселенной. Его щеки горят, глаза сверкают, и ее затягивает его бойкая речь и мягкий голос, его по-детски восторженная улыбка. Он увлекается и болтает о том, чего ей не полагается слышать. Слишком рано. Но она не останавливает его. Иногда знать будущее – это очень приятно, если он светлое и если оно – с ним. Он вспоминает каток в Лондоне эпохи Регентства и вдруг обрывает сам себя. В глазах мелькает хитрая искорка, он смотрит на нее с укором. А она улыбается и просит рассказать о его прошлом. О том прошлом, которое не связано с ней. И он вспоминает – друзей, врагов, его родной и давно потерянный Галлифрей, Повелителей Времени и Плачущих Ангелов, Киберлюдей и Далеков, Сонтаранцев и Крилитан, Удов и Сикораксов, прекрасную и опасную планету Полночь, на которую он в душе поклялся не возвращаться – но ее он отвезет туда, чтобы показать сапфировый водопад…  
Она знает, что все эти места и все эти люди – были не с ней. Он уже показывал их кому-то, скорее всего – девушкам. Но она не обижается – она знает, что с каждым новым спутником он будто проживает новую жизнь. С каждым из них все по-новому. Хотя сапфировый водопад не видел никто из них. Ведь она так и не согласилась поехать с ним…  
- Она?  
Он мнется. Ушедших друзей больно вспоминать – кому, как не ей, знать это? Но с ней ему легко. И он улыбается, произнося это имя…  
- Донна Ноубл… самая важная женщина во Вселенной…  
_

- Я не даю отвертку абы кому…  
- А я не абы кто.  
- Так кто ты?  
Доктор, хватит..! И так трудно сохранять спокойствие, когда ты стоишь рядом и смотришь таким незнакомым, таким чужим взглядом! Ты знаешь, что все это тебя еще ждет, твой дневник еще не написан, зачем задавать вопросы, которые ранят в самое сердце?

_Он улыбается, и вся тревога пропадает. Когда Доктор улыбается искренне, звезды загораются ярче.  
- Все в порядке, все всегда будет в порядке.  
Правило №1 – Доктор лжет. Он сам научил ее не верить его словам. Но сейчас она верит – просто потому что ей так больше хочется.  
- Ривер… Мелоди… - он перекатывает ее имена на языке, как любимую сладость, - я хочу подарить тебе кое-что.  
Он берет ее руку, и в ладонь ложится что-то тяжелое и холодное. Она опускает взгляд. Доктор никогда не расстается со своей звуковой отверткой, но в дрожащей руке она сжимает именно ее.  
- Но…  
- Считай это подарком на день рождения. На многие, многие дни рождения…  
Поющие Башни окружают их, голоса поют вразнобой, но она слышит лишь свою музыку. Мелодию, существующую лишь для нее. Мелодию Мелоди._

* * *

- Боже, как трудно с тобой, когда ты так молод!  
- Моло… да кто ты такая?!  
- Ради бога, очнитесь! Мы тут умираем, а вы ссоритесь, как женатая парочка!  
И снова этот взгляд. Да, Доктор, ты правильно догадался. Но она никогда не скажет тебе этого. Слишком больно будет услышать в ответ: «Не может быть»… Не менее больно, чем тебе услышать ее тихий, взволнованный шепот. Но сделать это она должна – потому что она жена Доктора и его друг, и, как его друг, всегда делает то, что ей велели…

_Тихий шепот двигателя напоминает о былых временах. Они прошли так много, и так много еще впереди.  
Он обходит вокруг консоли, едва касаясь рычагов. Ему не хочется лететь. Хочется задержать этот миг, потому что когда он закончится - они больше не увидятся. Она чувствует это, каждая жилка подсказывает, что это - прощание. Он хочет что-то сказать, но всякий раз раздумывает. Он не решается. Такие решения даются тяжело.  
В конце концов, он подходит вплотную и стискивает ее ладони со все еще сжатой в них отверткой в своих руках.  
- Ты должна мне пообещать, что выполнишь все, что я тебе скажу. Ты должна доверять мне.  
- Я доверяю тебе до конца Вселенной, разве ты не знаешь?  
- Тогда пообещай.  
- Как я могу обещать то, чего не знаю?  
- Ты сказала, что доверяешь мне.  
От этих тайн становится не по себе, но она просто не может отказать.  
- Хорошо.  
Он улыбается и, положив руку ей на шею, притягивает к себе и касается лбом ее лба.  
- Спасибо. Ривер Сонг... когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, нам обоим придется непросто... но в самый трудный момент... ты должна сказать мне кое-что.  
Он наклоняется - его дыхание обжигает мочку уха, а выбившийся локон щекочет щеку - и шепчет ей на ухо несколько слов..._

* * *

- Никто не может открыть двери ТАРДИС щелчком пальцев. Она так не работает.  
- Для Доктора - работает.  
- Я - Доктор.  
- Да. Когда-нибудь.  
Просто вырвалось. Просто не осталось сил притворяться. Да, это больно, Доктор. Больно сознавать, что есть в этом мире человек, который знает другого тебя. Того тебя, которым ты еще не был. Это значит, что однажды ты перестанешь быть таким, какой ты есть сейчас. Доктор боится этого. Раз за разом все больше - Доктор боится уходить. Меняться. Умирать...

_Однажды они поспорили.  
Он спросил, что для нее - регенерация.  
Она сказала: "Полет".  
Он ответил: "Падение"...  
Они встретились смущенными взглядами - и отвернулись.  
Это единственный вопрос, в котором они никогда не поймут друг друга. Он - потому что пережил слишком много. Она - потому что не сможет пережить больше._

* * *

- Когда ты в последний раз появился у меня на пороге, с новой стрижкой и в новом костюме, ты отвез меня на Дариллиум, посмотреть на Поющие Башни... Какой был вечер...  
Это последний спойлер, Доктор... Только дай договорить... не возражай, ведь так много надо сказать, и так мало времени на это. Позволь наплевать на твои безумные правила и подарить тебе это воспоминание - самое дорогое из всех...

_Башни пели. Никогда она не слышала ничего прекраснее. Голоса их сливались в слаженный хор и разлетались, подобно птицам на воле, манили, отпугивали и притягивали. Они подхватывали ее и отрывали от земли, поднимали ввысь и бросали на произвол судьбы среди звезд. Они окружали, мелькали тысячью лиц и погружали в бездну одиночества. Зарождались, цвели, отцветали и умирали. В них была вся Вселенная и каждая отдельно взятая жизнь. Все пространство и время.  
У нее кружится голова. Весь спектр чувств проносится через нее, но среди них самым важным является только одно - единственное чувство, которое она не согласилась бы забыть ни за какие сокровища Вселенной... Она оборачивается - и сердце ее вздрагивает и срывается вниз. Доктор, ее Доктор, единственный и любимый - плачет. Его прекрасные, старые и мудрые глаза не отрываются от ее лица. Он не слышит музыки, он слышит лишь барабанную дробь своих сердец, заходящихся в безумном, болезненном ритме.  
В тревожном предчувствии она берет его руку. Его пальцы дрожат, и взгляд полон горечи и жалости.  
- Доктор... что такое?  
Словно успокаивать маленького ребенка...  
Он молчит.  
Она обнимает его. Прижимается так крепко, как может, - лишь бы передать свои чувства, лишь бы наполнить теплом, успокоить и унять тревогу и боль.  
- Доктор? Что случилось?  
Но он не отвечает.  
Она отстраняется, поднимает глаза и смотрит в его лицо. Такое молодое, что просто не верится, что он реален. Сама она изменилась не в лучшую сторону. Но он - он навсегда останется таким. Она касается ладонью его щеки, он прикрывает глаза, подается навстречу ее пальцам.  
- Скажи мне.  
Ни слова в ответ.  
Она тянется и нежно целует его.  
Он притягивает двумя руками ее голову, целует в лоб, касается своим лбом. От него веет знакомыми, любимыми запахами - корицы и мокрой пыли.  
- Ривер... Ривер, Ривер, Ривер, - повторяет, словно молитву.  
- Иногда я тебя ненавижу.  
Она врет. Но уловка срабатывает.  
Он улыбается..._

Она не знает, как заставить его полюбить так, как любила она, но знает, что сделать, чтобы он никогда больше не повторил этого вопроса: "Кто... ты?". Он будет спрашивать, снова и снова, пока не придет время ответа. Но не так, как здесь. И там, в своем будущем и его прошлом, в его первом дне и в своем последнем она тоже улыбается сквозь слезы. Время может быть переписано. Но не их время... ни одной строчки!

* * *

**Примечания:  
**  
* _Впервые в моей жизни появился кто-то, кому я нужен,  
Кто-то, в ком я так долго нуждался.  
Впервые я могу бесстрашно идти туда, куда ведет меня жизнь.  
И почему-то я знаю, что мне хватит сил._  
**(Stevie Wonder, For Once In My Life)**


End file.
